tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ame
Ame is the leader of the Love Bugs band and Mew team. He's Mew Strawberry and has the DNA of the Scarce Seven-Spotted Ladybird. Appearance Ame Ame has neck-length black hair that's usually bedhead-like and always messy paired with yellow eyes. He usually seen wearing t-shirts with weird pictures on them and pants or shorts with weird design patterns on them. Café Love Bugs The café uniform is a white button-up shirt with a dark pink vest over the top with a light pink bow tie, light pink pants and dark pink boots. School Uniform At school he wears the standard female school uniform, which consists of a navy blue sailor uniform with white accents on the top and a dark red scarf. Wears white uwabaki that have red on the tips and white thigh-high socks. Mew Strawberry As Mew Strawberry, his hair and eyes turn shades of pink and he gains a pair of black ladybug antenna on his head. His outfit is a light pink ribbon-like one piece suit with dark pink accents. His shoes are light pink slip-ons with a little of dark pink accents on the sides of them. Personality Ame is a sweet and kind young man, even though he's forced to crossdress and wear the girls school uniform. He isn't into fighting all that much like other Mews, though he will if he has to fight. He's weird and will wear anything that he finds cute, which others find weird such as shirts with weird pictures on them or pants or shorts that have weird patterns on them. Has a fondness of stuffed animals, especially the bear ones. Abilities He has gained extraordinary senses after becoming a Mew. He doesn't like fighting the aliens though. He has the weapon Strawberry Whip which he uses to attack the opponents with. He was infused with the Scarce Seven-Spotted Ladybird. Relationships Family * Ako: He doesn't really have a good relation with his mother. * Aju: His relation with his father is strain, not very good. * Aneko: Him and his grandfather seem to have a good relation. The two often are together since he's the only family member he isn't strain with in their relation. Friends * Lamb: * Mineko: * Chica: Trivia * The Scarce Seven-Spotted Ladybird is a species of ladybird beetle. Both the adults and larvae are predators. They are known for their diet of aphids, but will eat many other pests such as soft-scale insects, spider mites, mealybugs, and the eggs of many others. A single larvae will eat about 400 medium size aphids during its development to pupal stage. An adult will eat about 300 aphids before it lays its eggs. Approximately 3 to 10 aphids are eaten for each egg laid, and a female will lay from 50 to 300 eggs in her lifetime. More than 5000 aphids may be eaten by a single adult ladybug in its lifetime. The scarce 7-spot is often found along with nests of wood ants. Gallery Ladybug.jpg|The Scarce Seven-Spotted Ladybird Strawberry.jpg|Strawberry Category:Musical Mew Mew Category:Musical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Musical Mew Mew Category:Love Bugs Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Mews with Ladybug Genes Category:Pink Mews